Only One
by EvilRegal18
Summary: Mellie and Olivia have both been kidnapped by the same captor who's demanding that Fitz choose only one to save. Who will he save? What will happen after? WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE. Mellie/ Olivia FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't start this but I am and I'm proud of my creative genius. I am a BIG MELLIE FAN! I just absolutely love Mellie and her character and Bellamy Young so here I am writing another story about her well it involves Fitz and Olivia but in the end its about Mellie and now I'm gonna shut up and let you read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL.**

* * *

Mellie was being escorted by her Secret Service detail back to her town-car. She had just given a speech to an all girls school about the importance of literacy. The first of many in her campaign. As one of her agents opened the car door, a loud pop went of and she saw him fall to the ground, blood rushing out of his head. Before she could scream, a cloth covers her mouth and she feels herself losing consciousness. She tried to fight back but her body was weakened and her eyes were covered by a blindfold before she passed out.

XX***Xx

Olivia was walking to her car just after finishing a case. As soon as she unlocked her car door, needle was injected into her arm and before she could see who the person was everything went black.

* * *

Fitz had just entered the residence after working out some things about Syria. He had first went to the nursery to check on Teddy and saw that he was peacefully sleeping. Fitz kissed his son on the forehead before going into his and Mellie's bedroom expecting his wife to be asleep in bed but when he opens the door the light was off and room was empty. He thought she would be in the study and changed into his sweat pants and navy T-Shirt.

After he changed he went into the study to see if Mellie was there but she wasn't. Not putting much thought into it he went to sleep expecting to see her in the morning.

* * *

When Olivia woke up, her head was throbbing. She tried to move but her arms and legs were tied to a chair. She looked around noticing her surroundings. The room had no windows and concrete floors. The walls were grey and there was a metal door to her far left. Suddenly Olivia hears a noise and looks to her right to see that someone was there with her.

"Mellie?" Olivia says shocked as she looked at the First Lady and her only response was a groan.

"Mellie!" Olivia said louder and watched as the First Lady woke up.

"Olivia?" Mellie said confused but before she could get an response the large metal busted open revealing a man in a ski mask.

"Wonderful! You're both awake!"

* * *

**I know it's short and whatever but I'm working on the next one if you like it and I know this doesn't explain much but it will soon. I have it written on paper so all I have to do is type it. Leave a review because they make me smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT **

* * *

"Who are you? Why are we here?" Olivia fired off questions at the captor.

"Olivia, always the fast talker I see." The captor said standing in front of her.

"Call me DJ. As of why you're here is because of your lovely Fitz." DJ said and both of their eyes widened.

"What does this have to do with Fitz?" Mellie asked quietly, finally speaking up.

"Oh it has to do with the fact that he can't keep in his pants. Affair after affair." He says and notices Olivia looks hurt.

"Oh, Liv. You must feel so hurt, reduced down to another one of the presidents whores." DJ laughs.

"But no one is concerned about his dear, Mellie. How she feels about it. Her husband loving another woman." He says, walking over to Mellie. He stood in front of her and roughly grabbed her chin.

"How does it feel Mellie of would you liked to be called Melanie?" He asked her with a devilish smirk. She glares at him and spits in his face.

"Melanie." She responds coldly and he smirks wiping his face.

"Oh you will be paying for that." He laughs

* * *

"Fitz!" Cyrus says somewhat nervously as he enters the oval. He had just been told that the first lady and Olivia Pope were missing. Gone. Nowhere to be found.

"What Cy?" Fitz questioned. He was actually having a good day. He hadn't seen Mellie all day, even at breakfast which shocked him but it gave him time to _breathe_.

"We have a situation." Cy said and Fitz raised his eyebrow.

"Which is?" Fitz questioned.

"Your wife and Olivia Pope are missing. They are both missing." Cyrus says quickly waiting for Fitz's reaction.

"What?" The commander and chief asked trying to make sure he heard him correctly.

"Last night, around eleven, when the First Lady was leaving St. Catherine's, some reported a hearing of gunshots. When the police arrived to check it out both of her agents were shot and killed and the First Lady was gone. They scoped the whole area but she was nowhere to be found. At eleven thirty, one of Olivia Pope's employee's reported her missing after finding her purse and keys in the parking garage of her office building and she was not found at her apartment." Cyrus said and Fitz stared speechless.

"Both of them? At the same time." Fitz said trying to register the information.

"Yes, Sir." Cy answered.

"Get everyone on this. I want FBI canvassing the area of both scenes and I need Diaz and the Feds on this. Tell them to meet me in the Sit room NOW." Fitz says and Cyrus nods.

"Of course sir." Cyrus says giving him a sympathetic look before leaving.

Xx***xX

A sob leaves Mellie's mouth as DJ slaps her across face. He grabs her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Next time you should be a lot like Olivia. Maybe that's why your husband is so helplessly in love with her. She's not so defiant or rude. That's has to be why because I don't see any other reason, your beauty surpasses hers, especially when you're in pain." He chuckles. "But we'll see who he chooses." The captor comments.

"Who he chooses?" Liv questioned.

"Oh You'll see." DJ winks and kisses Mellie on the forehead. He begins to untie Mellie from the chair and pulls her up by the hair roughly. He used one of his hands to grab one of her breasts roughly. A terrified gasp left Mellie's mouth and Olivia looked away, shocked.

"He doesn't do this to you, does he?" Only to her." DJ asks her, massaging her hard. She hesitates to answer and he continues his wicked assault on her.

"When I ask a question, I get an answer!" He says harshly, yanking her hair and she whimpered.

"No." She whispers.

"I didn't hear you, love." He says letting his hand travel down her body and almost below her waist.

"No!" Mellie said louder, not wanting his hands to go any lower, wishing he stop touching her all together.

"That's what I thought." He said releasing her and pushing her back into the chair. He walked over to Olivia and when he goes to untie her, she flinches and he laughs.

"Oh, I won't hurt you Olivia. Unless you give me reason to. It's all about her." DJ says as he unties Olivia. He walks back over to Mellie, kissing her cheek before leaving.

When Olivia looked back over, Mellie had tears running down her face, staring straight at the wall. Olivia felt horrible not being able to do anything. Liv got up and walked over to Mellie to show some type of sympathy.

"Mellie?" Olivia said trying to get her attention and when she got no response she just jumped and hugged her. Mellie tensed up at first, still in shock and fear before relaxing slightly. Her body shook as sobs went through her. She clutched on to Liv, not caring about their difference before because now al they had was each other.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you like and I hope it wasn't to bad or anything. I know I need to update ALL of my other stories and I'm slowly getting to that. Leave a review because they make me smile. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like the last chapter and enjoy this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL.**

* * *

"What do we have so far?" Fitz asked as he sat down in his chair in the Situation room. He needed to discuss how to find Mellie and Olivia.

"We canvassed both areas and found matching tire tracks in both. My guys haven't found any witnesses yet in either area. Right now we suspect they were taken by the same person." FBI Jackson Diaz.

"Okay. Get her employees here now. I need to meet with them." Says Fitz and suddenly the computer at the end of the table lit up.

"What does it say." Fitz asked.

"It's a video, Mr. President." Said the staffer who was watching it.

"Open it." Fitz demanded.

"Sir, are sure?" Cyrus questioned.

"Open it." Fitz repeated. The staffer clicked the video and popped up images of both Olivia and Mellie tied up to chairs and blindfolded.

"Well hello there Mr. President." Said a man standing in front of both of the women.

"It seems as though I took both of the women in your life." DJ said with a chuckle.

"You might wonder why I have your wife and your _MISTRESS. _Oops! Was I not supposed to call her a mistress, would you prefer your _whore_?" Said DJ and Fitz felt anger bubble up inside of him. He wish he didn't have to look at the screen because them both like that made him sick. They both appeared to be unconscious.

"Well, I have them because I need you to make a choice. You can't have both of these beautiful women. That's jus not fair. So you only choose one. You have two days to choose. Your wife or your mistress. If you don't decide, I'll decide for you. We'll keep in touch Mr. President." And the video goes black.

"Mr. President?" Jackson says.

"Clear the room!" Fitz said loudly and everyone leaves quickly.

"Jackson, Cyrus stay." Fitz says and he stands out of his chair.

"I know I already said this but I need Olivia's team in here, yesterday. Cy get them here. I need you to work with them, Jackson, Give them privileges to anything they might need. They are the best. I need full cooperation with this." Fitz says sternly and Jackson nods.

"Yes Sir." Jackson says.

"Okay, you're dismissed, Diaz." Fitz said and Jackson leaves.

"Fitz? What are you thinking?" Cyrus asked

"Cyrus, not now." Fitz said stressed.

"You're thinking about how you can find both of them, wishing you can find both of them so that way you don't have to choose because you will choose Olivia." Cyrus sated

"Cy, stop!" Fitz said angrily.

"Sir, just hope that we do find both of them before you have to make a fatal choice." Says Cyrus before leaving.

* * *

**I hope you like this short chapter. Leave me a review because they make me smile. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hoped you like the last chapter and enjoy this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

"Time to wake up ladies." DJ shouted as he entered the room, startling both women out of their sleep. They both fell asleep after Mellie had stopped crying. Mellie was the first to respond, sitting up in fear.

"You have to eat, if you want to stay alive." DJ teased evilly.

"I don't want to, I'm not hungry." Mellie said quietly and nervously. Olivia sat up after yawning slight and sat up next to Mellie.

"Well, you have to. Nice of you to join us Liv, time to eat.

"No. I'm not eating!" Mellie said defiantly and Olivia can tell that DJ was angry.

"Mellie, stop." Olivia whispered cautiously.

"Oh you refuse. You will do whatever I tell you to!" DJ says angrily. Suddenly he pulls out a gun and hits Mellie in her side, literally knocking the wind out of her. The cry that left Mellie's mouth was heartbreaking. Mellie fell to the ground, clutching her side, blood seeping through her dress.

"Next time you'll do whatever I tell you to do. I'll be back with your dinner." DJ says before leaning over and kissing Mellie on her cheek and leaving.

Olivia rushed over to her when Mellie attempted to get up but struggled.

"Mellie, no. Don't do that." Liv said, trying to get her to lay back down.

"Son of a bitch!" Mellie said hoarsely seeing that her hands were covered in blood. The gun tore through her dress, leaving a gash.

"I'm fine Olivia." Mellie said gritting her teeth together as she successfully sat up.

"You're not fine. Something could be broken." Liv said.

"Why does it matter. I'm most likely going to die anyway." Mellie said refusing to let her guard down again. If the captor was really making Fitz choose who lives and who dies, she knew he would choose Olivia and she refused to die weak.

"Mellie, you're not going to die, neither one of us is going to die." Olivia said and Mellie scoffed

"That man is going to make Fitz choose which one of us walks out of here and which one leaves in a bodybag. Fitz will choose you. He will always choose you." Mellie said breathlessly, her chest heaving. Olivia stared at her speechless and just then DJ walked back in with two bowls.

"Eat up ladies." DJ said putting the two bowls on a chair as he smiled and looked over at Mellie. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white roll and tossed it to Olivia.

"Gauze and a bandage. And.." He pulled out something else.

"Apply that to the gash. Then put the bandage on and use the gauze.." He said handing her the ointment.

"She can't do it herself and we don't want her getting an infection, do we." DJ said and left the room.

"Mellie, do you want me to..."

"Yes." Mellie said gritting her teeth and Olivia went over and to her and looked at the wound . Olivia gasped to herself as she saw it. The gash was across the First Lady's side blood oozing out of it.

"Okay, this is going to hurt. A lot." Liv said and Mellie rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." Mellie rushed, somewhat scared. Olivia nodded and ripped more of Mellie's dress to make room for the bandage and gauze. She put some of the ointment on her fingertips and applied it to the gash. Mellie whimpered in pain, clenching her fist. After Liv made sure she thoroughly got the wound before removing her hand.

"I'm done." Liv said and Mellie let out a sigh of relief. Olivia wrapped some gauze around it before placing the bandage on top. Olivia used another piece of gauze to clean her hands.

"You're really not going to eat anything?" Olivia asked and Mellie nodded.

"I said I wasn't hungry." Mellie said quietly in pain.


End file.
